Super Junior 11th Anniversary
by Andante Kim
Summary: Kumpulan surat tentang Super Junior 11th Anniversary dari beberapa member.
1. Chapter 1

Surat ucapan selamat

11 tahun Super Junior

Lee Hyuk Jae

Hormat! Aku Kopral Lee Hyukjae! Aku sangat merindukan ELF ku! Dewi ku! Manis (cute) ku! Anak nakal ku! Semua ELF kami! Apakah kalian semua baik-baik saja? Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi negaraku sekarang! Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua... aku berfikir hari ini adalah hari dimana kita akan merindukan satu sama lain, kenapa karena! Hari ini adalah Tahun Anniversary dari hari dimana Super Junior bertemu ELF! Se~la~mat! Selamat! Selamat lamat selamat! Bbabambbabambbabam! Bbam! Tahun kemarin adalah 10th Anniversary, aku menyapa kalian semua seperti ini melalui sebuah surat dan meskipun seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakan berada bersama kalian walaupun hanya dengan sebuah surat. Aku harap kita bisa menghabiskan hari yang sangat menyenangkan dimanapun kita berada. Kalian semua! Apakah kalian ingat? Fanmeet pertama kami setelah mengakhiri debut stage di Inkigayo pada 6 November 2005! Hari itu, wajah kami semua kering dan halus dan semuanya terlihat segar... fiuh... dan semua itu,seperti sebuah pasangan yang baru saja memulai pacaran, kami selalu bertemu dengan sebuah hati yang berdetak kencang? Tapi sekarang... aku terkejut karena hal itu masih sama sampai sekarang! Hatiku tetap berdetak keras bahkan ketika aku memikirkan kalian semua sekarang... kapanpun kita bertemu, aku gemetar...aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang baru! Aku telah merenung kenapa seperti itu dan seiring waktu berlalu, fans kami yang selalu disisi kami sekarang tidak disisi kami lagi dan ada fans baru... fans yang selelu disisi kami wajahnya terus berus berubah... hal itu terus saja berulang jadi itu terlihat seperti hatiku terus berdetak kencang ketika aku bertemu kalian semua^^ aku menyukai kalian semua... aku berharap bahwa kita akan bisa melanjutkan untuk bisa membuat kenangan-kenangan indah melalui hatiku yang berdetak kencang bahkan dimasa mendatang juga! Sekarang hanya tersisa 8 bulan untuk masa Wamil ku jadi sampai hari dimana kita bertemu lagi, yang pasti kalian jangan sampai memakai sepatu karet dan menunggu untuk kecantikan kami dan kami akan membiarkan kalian semua memakai sepatu dengan bunga yang sangat cantik dan berjalan di jalan kecil yang dipenuhi bunga! Aku ingin membalaskan cinta yang layak untuk kalian, aku bertanya-tanya apakah tidak apa-apa untuk menerima banyak cinta, dari semua orang. Musim sudah berubah jadi dingin jadi berhati-hatilah jangan sampai kedinginan! Jangan sampai jatuh sakit! Aku berharap kalian semua akan selalu baik-baik saja bahkan ketika banyak memikirkanku dan kami (semua member SJ)! Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintai kalian.

Super Junior Eunhyuk.

Cr: teukables

161106 Surat Leeteuk

#11thAnniversarySuperJunior

-Dengan kalian menghabiskan 11 tahun-

Bersama-sama ketika kita tertawa, kita menangis, kita sudah melalui banyak hal, dalam waktu singkat menjadi 11 tahun! Selama 11 tahun ini apa yang kita katakan sebagian besar, jika aku berpikir tentang hal itu, sepertinya kata "kami minta maaf". Kita harus memiliki lebih banyak kebahagiaan dan memiliki saat-saat yang lebih baik tapi entah kenapa kita merasa lebih menyedihkan! Jadi tahun depan kita akan ada banyak tawa! Prajurit kami akan segera kembali dan album ke-7 kami akan dirilis juga, mendapatkan lebih banyak energi. Mulai sekarang, semua orang, kalian akan berurusan dengan energimu, benarkan? Aku akan melanjutkan untuk memberikan kata-kata yang lebih penuh cinta di masa depan. Karena kalian bersama kami 11 tahun, aku ucapkan terimakasih dan aku mencintai kalian.

Super Junior *love* ELF SJ *love* E.L.F. Teuk

_Teuk

#KyuhyunAnniversary11th #SuperJunior

Untuk ELF.

Hai ELF? Aku menyembunyikan identitasku jadi kalian tidak akan tahu siapa aku. Aku harap kalian mengerti. Karena setelah intimate note aku sadar bagaimana berharganya sesuatu tanpa nama. Aku mohon mengerti karena aku menulis ini sangat pendek. Karena aku mempunyai tulisan yang buruk. Aku memulai surat ini tapi kenapa aku tetap meminta kalian untuk mengerti aku.

Tiba-tiba sudah 11 kali kita bertemu disetiap 6 November. Walaupun aku memulai debut pada 27 Mei, hari ini selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Saat kalian meliha ini, aku mungkin sudah berada di Busan. Terasa sedikit menyedihkan karena aku tidak bisa bersama member hari ini. Aku berterima kasih karena aku bisa menghabiskan hari ini dengan orang-orang penting yang mencintaiku. Kalian seperti lirik lagu di lagu terbaruku : "seperti bernafas, seperti mendudukkan tubuh di sebuah sofa tua. Karena aku memikirkanmu, aku selalu merasa nyaman"

Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi karena ruang yang terbatas, aku akan mengatakan istirahat di ruang BEXCO. Terima kasih dan aku selalu mencintai kalian.

Pria keren di umur 30 tahunnya.

Surat dari #Donghae

#11thAnniversarySuperJunior

.

.

.

.

Untuk E.L.F yang aku cintai.

Wow 11th Anniversary! ELF sudah 11 tahun kami saling mencintai, meskipun itu, ELF sudah 11 tahun, ELF sudah menghabiskan 4019 hari!^^

Kenangan bertemu ELF untuk pertama kalinya masih segar diingatanku! Setelah terakhir tayangan pertama di SBS Inkigayo, kami pergi ke Some Park di Dangchong-Dong untuk fanmeet kami. Aku sampaikan aku akan bekerja keras dari sekarang dan untungnya, aku sudah berhasil datang jauh-jauh kesini. Aku tidak percaya! Karena aku telah menerima banyak cinta sejauh ini bahwa apakah itu baik-baik saj aku menerima banyak cinta bahkan aku tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini!^^ karena ELF, ini adalah tahun ke 11 sudah bertahun-tahun aku menerima banyak cinta dalam hidupku.

Musim perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi dingin sekarang sehingga aku penasaran dan khawatir jika kalian semua kedinginan! Aku sangat sehat dan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik jadi jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Tidak lama lagi sampai kita bertemu lagi jadi hatiku sudah mulai berdetak sangat kencang. Aku hanya berfikir untuk menunggu agar semua orang bisa cepat-cepat mendengarkan album baru kami dan berdiri di atas panggung dan memandang kearah ELF. Aku juga berfikir bahwa ELF memikirkan hal sama denganku!

Beruntungnya member yang melakukan kegiatannya sekarang hal itu seperti semuanya tidak merasa kesepian jadi aku tidak khawatir! Aku akan membeli sepatu yang bagus dan memberikannya ke ELF. Jadi biarkan aku tahu ukuran sepatu kalian. Aku akan mengirimkan sepatu kalian semua dan membawa mereka (sepatu) pada kalian semua ㅋㅋㅋ

Biarkan kita menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama!

Karena aku menulis sudah banyak surat untuk ELF jadi kelihatannya seperti tulisanku banyak berubah! ㅋㅋㅋ

Aku akan menulis banyak surat untuk kalian mulai sekarang jadi tolong antisipasi hal itu.^^

ELF terima kasih dengan tulus untuk 11 tahunnya, jadi silahkan jagalah aku bahkan di masa depan juga. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian ELF. Kalian tahu itu kan?^^

Aku mencintai kalian, ELF

Cr. Teukables

161106 Surat Heenim

#11thAnniversarySuperJunior

E.L.F sayangku

Hello! Aku Kim Heechul seorang pria yang telah bersama kalian semua selama 11 tahun. Waktu telah berlalu sangat cepat, kalian telah menikah dan memiliki anak-anak yang cantik.. ini suatu hal yang baik. Sayangku semuanya hidup dengan bahagia.. jika bukan selebriti, kalian mungkin tidak akan tahu sama sekali siapa aku.. sebenarnya dari beberapa hal dan seterusnya, 5th Anniversary, 10th Anniversary tidak akan berhenti, dan ini adalah mengapa kita akan bersama-sama untuk hidup!

Ketika kalian berpikir tentang hal itu dengan hati-hati, kami telah bertahan bahkan dalam situasi sulit,benarkan? Karena antara kita, sayangku menghibur kami dengan kenangan baik bahkan ketika kalian telah jadi itu sebabnya kami hanya akan bertahan dan bertahan dan bertahan untuk kalian bahkan lebih.

Bagi orang-orang yang membenciku terlepas dari apa yang aku lakukan, bagi mereka, aku berkata pada kalian "abaikan mereka, mereka semua idiot," sayangku, yang masih menghiburku mengatakan oppa tidak melakukan kesalahan.. maaf dan terima kasih banyak T_T. Aku mendapatkan banyak kekuatan karena kalian, dan hidup demi tidak dimaki. Jika kita memahami budaya mereka yang memaki idol, maka orang hanya akan melihat hbungan antara kita, benarkan? Apakah orang-orang bertengkar dengan gosip? Mari kita mengabaikan mereka. Dibandingkan dengan memikirkan bagaimana memarahi orang-orang, kalian sebaiknya menunjukkan cinta kalian untuk orang yang kalian cinta, itu lebh keren! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian!

Terima kasih untuk 11 tahun, dan juga terima kasih untuk masa depan!

Aku mencintai kalian, sayangku.

Big Space Star, Heenim


	2. Chapter 2

161106 #SungminLatter Trans:

" ELF yang aku rindukanBagaimana kabar semua? Nah? Saya bekerja keras di tentara dalam kondisi yang baik, belajar banyak dan juga berkembang ^^

hari ini saya tinggal dengan Shindong dan Eunhyuk, membuat kenangan indah seperti yang saya menyelesaikan pendaftaran saya. Waktu telah berlalu dan sekarang Dong dan saya dekat dengan meninggalkan. Meskipun Ryeowook kami berada di pusat pelatihan .. Saya khawatir bahwa cuaca semakin dingin. Saya berharap bahwa semua anggota kami sehat! Aku ingat saat-saat ketika kami berlari tanpa berhenti sementara aku berada jauh ... Dan pada saat itu aku sangat tidak dewasa. Ada sebuah kisah yang saya benar-benar ingin berbicara .. tapi aku hilang dan tidak tahu di mana untuk memulai. Saya bersyukur bahwa saya memiliki kesempatan untuk menulis surat seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menulis segala sesuatu dalam surat ini tapi saya berharap ketulusan saya datang kepada Anda .. benar-benar, saya tahu itu terlambat .. Tapi saya ingin mengirim pikiran saya bahkan jadi .. Maaf .. Bahkan aku patah hati dan sedih telah menyakiti fans kami sebelum pendaftaran .. tidak bermaksud seperti itu ... saya tidak ingin menyakiti fans dan tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah kepada anggota .. jadi saya pikir untuk waktu yang lama, berbagi pendapat dengan perusahaan. Saya juga mempersiapkan banyak untuk berita .. Tapi semuanya berjalan begitu berbeda seperti yang saya pikir itu akan, jadi saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tapi berdiri diam-diam .. Waktu berlalu gelisah, berpikir "Bahkan tidak .. Tidak benar .."dan saya tidak lagi saya sendiri dalam pikiran. Saya merasa buruk tapi aku berkata apa-apa, saya mengerti bahwa banyak kesalahpahaman bisa terjadi. Aku masih malu dan menyesal ..aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang masih mendukung saya dan saya ingin membuat usaha mereka. Banyak yang aneh. Ini ulang tahun ke-11 yang fans kami dan anggota kami telah bersama-sama ..

Sekali lagi, saya merasa kewalahan oleh semua fans yang telah mendukung dan mencintai saya sejauh ini. Saya selalu menjaga pikiran ini dalam pikiran saya .. Tapi mungkin itu lebihjadi mengapa tidak mengungkapkan pikiran yang ada dalam pikiran saya. Berharap bahwa suatu hari hati saya mencapai Anda, berusaha keras Lihat saya, silakan! Melihat Anda segera! Salam!

\- LEE SUNG MIN

"[iELFie] | Sisi Okdeber Elf | Shin Sung-Jin Shfly

[TRANS] 161106 Surat Siwon #11thAnniversarySuperJunior

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini

Aku tidur di malam hari ketika aku melihat bulan

Ya itu benar...

Aku sedih sekarang ... mengapa aku seperti ini?

Itu karena aku tidak bisa melihat mereka sekarang ... aku tidak perlu kacang polong hitam...

Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka, aku hanya perlu melihat ELF sekarang ..

Jadi aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian

Aku berharap kalian menyukainya..

Tetap tenang, ini 11th Anniversary kami

11.01.2016 -Siwon Choi-

Aku benci menunggu, tapi menunggu berarti

Mampu bersamamu

Aku akan menunggu bahkan selamanya bersamamu.

Jadi kita akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama

Aku merindukan kalian... 3

Cr. Siwonstorm

[TRANS] 161106 Surat Shindong #11thAnniversarySuperJunior

"ELF kami ! yang aku cintai ! Semuanya, Hormat! Dengan hanya 47 hari tersisa untuk keluar dari militer, aku Sersan Shin! Dong! Hee!Kami, aku, ELF ~ kalian baik-baik saja kan?Shindongie ~ kau merindukanku?Eu eu Eung Eung ~ Dongie sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukan ELF ~Dari saat kami bertemu dan mulai untuk mencintai, mereka sudah 11 tahun~ wow !Pada saat ini, dan meskipun kami telah melalui saat-saat bahagia dan menyakitkan! Untuk berada di sisi kami, untuk mendukung kami dan berada bersama kami ! Terima kasih banyak~ 3Jika Dongie mengatakan kehidupan di militer tidak sulit Itu bohong! Meskipun sulit, meskipun begitu! Terima kasih kepada ELF kami aku sudah baik! (Surat, hadiah, terima kasih untuk semuanya) Segera pergi dari pelukan tentara ke pelukan ELFAku ingin setiap hari cepat berlalu dan kembali sebagai Super Junior ELF! Dan Shindong Super Junior ~"Flower God Concert" yang ELF telah tunggu begitu lama akan disiapkan ~ Video ini sedang dibuat, silakan tunggu hari ketika kita akan bertemu dengan semuanya "um .. kita masih memiliki anggota yang kita tunggu. . "Aku akan cepat kembali sehat dan menunjukkan sisi tampanku ~ Untuk semua orang ELF kami, sebaiknya jangan jatuh sakit, tetap sehat .. Dan menunggu sedikit lagi ~"Setelah aku menjalankan wajib militer.. waktu berlalu benar-benar lambat., tapi ! Tidak akan berhenti .. saatnya untuk memulai lagi !"Terima kasih banyak untuk berada bersama kami 11 tahun ini 3 Dalam waktu 20 tahun, 30 tahun dan bahkan lebih ~~~~ "Kami akan bersama selamanya di masa depan"- Shindong Super Junior - Cr. nobodyelf

161106 #Yesung Letter Trans:"Super Junior telah 11 memiliki begitu banyak cinta sejak tahun 2005 oleh Anda untuk merayakan pada tanggal 6 November 2016. Ketika kita menjadi tua, kita mulai khawatir lagi, namun rasanya lebih berharga mereka. Bahkan dan selalu, kita ingat untuk memikirkan kami dan kami akan sampai ke surga. Selalu Aku mencintaimu, dan terima kasih.- Yesung - "Cr: iELFie | Sisi Okdeber Elf


End file.
